


Beach Body Boot Camp

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: The redhead and brunette were unremarkable, his head not turned by pretty and shallow despite how many years he'd wasted in pursuit of a woman who was still the dictionary definition of both words, but the gigantic blonde they were trailing after was something else. Something special that made him suddenly feel like there wasn't enough saliva in his mouth.





	Beach Body Boot Camp

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts about the show this week would not fit in this box, but whatever rollercoaster they've left me on it has, strangely, made me write more in the last week than I have done in months. Almost all of my WIP ficlets have been completed in the last few days. 
> 
> The idea for this one came out of nowhere but hopefully it's a fun little meet cute type of thing that I do enjoy putting together. It's unbetaed so any mistakes you spot I apologise for in advance. The things you do recognise do not belong to me, although some days I wish they did as I'd be making sure of some happier endings all around.

It wouldn't have been Jaime's first choice to run a daily 'beach body boot camp' workout class, but a long winter had been harder on his gym than he'd expected and his brother promised such a thing would be a way of pulling in new clientele. Though if Tyrion hadn't been in charge of balancing the books, and therefore knew how much trouble they were heading towards, Jaime may have suspected ulterior motives behind a campaign that had focused primarily on the college aged women that kept Lannisport at the wrong side of bustling for nine months of the year. But, with the first rays of sun just peeking up from the horizon that initial Monday morning, Jaime discovered just how shrewd a move it had been to call in a couple of favours with Tyr's last ex-girlfriend who still worked as a Dean's PA on campus.

That group assembling in the parking lot for that initial session wasn't quite like he'd been planning for, an almost equal split of teenage undergrads who'd been won over by his brother's clever advertising and older, athletically toned research students probably looking for a cheap guided workout away from the overwhelming spotlights and mirrors of an indoor gym space. He could emphasise, he'd hated those places too after the accident that had left him with little dexterity in his right hand. But it was the three latecomers that started to silence his remaining doubts.

The redhead and brunette were unremarkable, his head not turned by pretty and shallow despite how many years he'd wasted in pursuit of a woman who was still the dictionary definition of both words, but the gigantic blonde they were trailing after was something else. Something special that made him suddenly feel like there wasn't enough saliva in his mouth.

"Okay, okay," he shouted above the rising chatter, attempting to clear his throat discretely as a clouded memory started to unravel at the back of his mind. "I'm Jaime Lannister and I'm going to be overseeing today's boot camp. I would usually have an assistant for a class this size, but she called in sick so please bear with me."

He let go of a slightly nervous breath, smiling broadly, knowing to wait until he'd received a handful of affirmative noises or gestures in return before continuing. "As you'll have already figured out this is the dawn session but if, for whatever reason, you can't face me first thing in the morning and would prefer to come along to the dusk session, you'll be pleased to hear that's going to be run by one of our other trainers, Podri-"

"And if we wanted to do both?" a confident voice piped up from the back of the assembled group, her red braid shining in the sun.

"Yeah," her friend added in much the same tone. "They say once you've found someone who gets what your body needs you should stop looking."

"Shhh," the tallest, blondest, most intriguing of the friends hissed before he could glance or glare in their direction. "Can't you see he's probably got a safety demonstration to give?"

She had pulled off the bright turquoise blue hoodie that almost matched the colour of her eyes, well worked muscles now visible across her shoulders, and Jaime found himself wondering why she would even need his class. What she was already doing was clearly working for her.

"The safety bit was next," Jaime told them honestly as he strolled over to where they stood, trying to pay equal attention to the blonde girl and her friends and failing spectacularly. "And I usually do one to ones in the evenings. But I'm sure I can be flexible if you want me. To train you."

"Okay. Thanks," she said, the ruddy blush spreading across her cheeks doing her no favours.

"She's Brienne, by the way," one of her friends piped up. "I'm Sansa and this is Margaery. We didn't really mean to interrupt."

"Nice to meet you, Brienne," he replied, holding out a hand for her to shake. Her pale skin was warm, her grip tentative but steady. "And I don't mind questions, I've put in a Q&A bit at the end of my welcome especially for big groups like this."

Brienne nodded politely at him, just before glaring daggers at her friends. "We'll know for next time."

"Do _you_ have any questions for me now?" Jaime heard his voice drop to a murmur without consciously willing the change, finally taking back his hand the second he realised the whole group were staring at them like they were the unexpected early morning entertainment.

"I thought you said-"

"I can change my mind."

Her almost smile disappeared, tension squaring her broad shoulders and pulling her up another half inch taller. There was something so familiar about the stance, about her blue eyes, about the way she looked down at him, irritated and impassioned without a shred of pity, and it was frustrating Jaime no end not being able to figure out where he'd seen all of it before.

"I think you should get back to your class," Brienne told him evenly, sighing when he appeared to be no rush to move. "Half of these girls are going to struggle with a boot camp and most of the rest aren't going to pay you if you don't at least talk to them. About their fitness levels."

"This is why I need a need an assistant," he muttered, beginning to shake his head when the perfect solution struck him light like a bolt of lightning. "I swear I wouldn't ask normally but would you mind helping me out just to start since you look like you know what you're doing?"

"With what?" she asked suspiciously, her strangely beautiful eyes narrowing ever so slightly while the words escaped him in a near unintelligible rush.

"Just making sure these girls don't pull a muscle before they even get on the sand. I can't get around all of them on my own if you want a full hour's workout," he smiled again, aiming for charming though he still wasn't sure why it was so important to get this one young woman on his side. "I'll even buy you a coffee afterwards to say thank you."

"I've got a lab to set up first thing," she replied, biting into her lip as she glanced at the grinning brunette hovering at her right elbow. "But...another time, maybe?"

"Another time sounds good."

She studied him for a moment, but what she was looking for, he didn't know. "I'll be here most mornings."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Brienne."

"I'm not going to forget what I said, Jaime."

He couldn't be certain, but there was a distinct possibility that, as he walked away to instruct a wiry redhead how not to cripple herself trying to flip a tire before warming up, he heard one of Brienne's friends whisper something that made his mouth dry all over again.

"I told you so. He might not remember exactly but even fully sober he still can't keep his eyes off you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Currently this was envisioned as a one shot but I could be persuaded to write a prequel/sequel at some point :))


End file.
